


Bleed the Same

by tomfoolery14



Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Battle Couple, Boys In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: Once Alec had the cotton sufficiently moistened with antiseptic, he started to clean the blood from Magnus head and face, and Magnus got to work on making clean, careful sutures. He could feel Alec’s heartbeat where their chests were pressed flush against one another, and his breath was a calming caress on his neck.As soon as a bandage was secured over the sutures, Magnus leaned up. “All done. You were a perfect patient, Alexander.”“Do I get a reward?” he teased.“How about a kiss?”Alec’s hands slid up the outside of Magnus’ thighs up to his hips, fingers finding their way under the fabric of his shirt to press into the skin at the small of his back. “Yes please.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955182
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	Bleed the Same

**Author's Note:**

> written for flufftober day 4 - wounded

“Ow, fuck,” Alec groaned, catching his injured shoulder on the doorframe as he stumbled into the loft.

Magnus followed behind, weakly pressing a bloodied hand to the small of Alec’s back comfortingly. “Go lay down on the bed, I’ll be right back.” His legs were unsteady as he made his way to the hall closet where he kept his first aid supplies.

The evening had started off promising—a lovely dinner in Brussels and window shopping in Antwerp—but when they returned to New York, walking through the city to enjoy the crisp autumn evening with coffee and scones, a horde of Kuri demons had descended on them. Being taken by surprise accounted for the majority of their injuries, but Magnus had already expended a great deal of magic on a complicated summoning for a client that afternoon, followed by portalling all over Belgium and back, and when the fight was won, he couldn’t even summon the dregs of magic required to portal them to the loft a few blocks away.

Carefully, Magnus extracted the first aid kit from the top shelf of the closet, his arms trembling slightly from the combination of an oversaturation of adrenaline and bone-deep exhaustion. With Alec lying in the middle of the bed, Magnus half-sat and half-dropped onto the end to pick through the medical supplies for what he needed. “Does it hurt?”

Alec shook his head with a slow, dismissive blink. “Not much.”

Knee-walking up the bed to Alec’s hips, Magnus gently straddled him to get a closer look at his wounds. Alec flinched as his fingers probed the torn skin, but said nothing. “Is it still bleeding?”

“A little.”

With his other arm, Alec reached for Magnus’ hand. “Let me look at your head.”

The dull throbbing in Magnus’ temple that spread up through the crown of his head was compounding the dizziness brought about by just about every move he made, and he could still feel the tacky blood matted in his hair and reaching down to his cheekbone. Nevertheless, he shook his head slightly and moved back out of Alec’s reach. “I have to take care of your shoulder first.”

“Well, if you can be stubborn, so can I.”

In lieu of an answer, Magnus took out antiseptic and cotton pads from the kit and began to gently clean the bloodied skin.

Alec sucked in a pained breath through his teeth at the first touch of the cotton to his raw skin. “Magnus.”

Finally, he relented, looking up to meet Alec’s gaze. “What else am I supposed to do when I love you, if not look out for you?”

“Don’t you think I feel the same way?” Alec’s eyes were soft with sadness, and it furthered the tinge of guilt Magnus felt twisting in his stomach. From the very first moment, Alec had shown himself to be someone Magnus had never been prepared for—so unlike the people of the past who made him feel so afraid to ever fall again. “Just…come here so I can help you too.”

“You always bring me back, _malaikat_.” Magnus carefully leaned over him and pressed his lips to the crown of Alec’s head. The skin was pleasantly warm and soft, fragile and untouched. He smelled of Magnus’ shampoo and eucalyptus—home.

After surrendering the antiseptic and cotton pads, Magnus retrieved a sterile needle and surgical thread. “You’re going to need stitches.”

Once Alec had the cotton sufficiently moistened with antiseptic, he started to clean the blood from Magnus head and face, and Magnus got to work on making clean, careful sutures. He could feel Alec’s heartbeat where their chests were pressed flush against one another, and his breath was a calming caress on his neck.

As soon as a bandage was secured over the sutures, Magnus leaned up. “All done. You were a perfect patient, Alexander.”

“Do I get a reward?” he teased.

“How about a kiss?”

Alec’s hands slid up the outside of Magnus’ thighs up to his hips, fingers finding their way under the fabric of his shirt to press into the skin at the small of his back. “Yes please.”

Their movements were slow and a little sloppy from exhaustion, but it was still the kind of kiss that could make the rest of the world fall away, leaving them behind in their own perfect piece. Spending the last century refusing to allow himself to gamble the risk of breaking his heart into even more pieces had meant that Magnus was constantly surprised by the comfort he found in Alec. To look at someone and realize that all you ever needed was to be in their arms was something he had never had before, even when he had been in a love that lasted for some time. There had never been a love like this for him, and it felt dangerously fragile in his hands.

Languid kisses eventually bled into Alec hiding his face in Magnus’ neck sleepily while Magnus ran his fingers through his hair in soothing strokes. “Not exactly the anniversary I was hoping for. ’M sorry.”

Pulling back, Magnus held Alec’s chin with his fingers to ensure he looked him in the eye when he replied. “Alexander, the world doesn’t stop for us—we’ve learned that lesson the hard way plenty of times. We have each other tonight, _now_ , and that is all I need.”

“We still have time,” Alec conceded, his fingers running along the span of Magnus’ inner arm.

With a knowing smile, Magnus turned his attention to the buttons of his shirt. Alec’s fingers joined his own, carefully undoing each one and letting it drop from his shoulders. The warm palms of Alec’s hands pressed against his chest reverently and moved down as if he were mapping every inch. Alec’s shirt had already been discarded so that Magnus could work on his shoulder, so he leaned down and pressed bare skin against bare skin with a soft exhale. With a light touch, he trailed his fingers along the bold blackness of his runes and watched as goosebumps rose on his pale skin in excitement.

Alec reached down to undo Magnus’ belt buckle but stopped suddenly with a wince.

Magnus wrapped his fingers around Alec’s wrist and moved his hand away, holding it down to the mattress gently. “Baby, just relax.” Keeping a steadying hand on Alec’s chest, he began to rock their hips together slowly.

With fatigue weighing heavy on their bodies, their movements weren’t laced with desperation, nor were their touches hot with urgency. The yearning to satisfy the esoteric craving of wanting to be consumed by a lover was boiled down simply to wanting to be as devastatingly known as to be loved.

Alec moaned softly, pressing his head back into the pillow, and Magnus tightened his grip on the hand he had pinned to the sheets. To compensate for his shoulder, Alec shifted slightly so more of his weight was on his other side, and used the position to his advantage by putting more force into grinding into the rough material of Magnus’ pants. The friction was sending pleasured tingles up the base of Magnus’ spine, and he knew the tension was going to snap soon.

“I love you. With everything I am,” Magnus managed through heavy breathing and soft sounds of ecstasy.

“Love you,” Alec echoed, his eyes shut tightly. “ _L-love_ you, Magnus.”

In the span of a dozen rapid heartbeats, they were freefalling into a hazy euphoria, gripping at sweat-slick skin and tousled hair. Alec’s hand was still being pinned to the golden sheets below them, a faint blue glow pulsing around where Magnus’ fingers held him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://mysterioklaus.tumblr.com)


End file.
